


us against the world

by helsinkibaby



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's Lex's first day as a Senator, but Chloe's the one who's nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lonely prompts week day 3
> 
> Smallville, Chloe/Lex  
> In another life, I would be your girl  
> You’d keep all your promises  
> Be us against the world 
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/466265.html?thread=71817305#t71817305

"How do I look?"

Lex turns from the mirror, tie half done up, and looks Chloe up and down. What he sees brings a smile to his face. "Whoever said blondes shouldn't wear red," he says, "never saw you." 

She flashes him a quick, tight smile as she picks up a pair of diamond stud earrings and puts them in. "I'll need your help," she says, handing him a necklace and he's shocked when she hands it to him.

"Your hands are freezing," he points out and she gives him a look, from which he draws the only conclusion he can. "Wait, why are you nervous when I'm the one going to stand up and take an oath of office?" 

She spins on her heel, presents her neck to him. "I'm used to being on the other side of the news," she reminds him. "Not having people look at me wondering if my skirt is too short, if my jewellery is too blingy, if I've over-indulged during the holidays or if the brand new Senator from Kansas is about to become a father..."

He finishes clasping the necklace and leans down to brush a kiss across her cheek, being very careful not to smudge her make-up or move a strand of her carefully coiffed hair. "Never, no, no and I can only wish." 

She shook her head as she slipped her arms around his waist. "Can I quote you on that, Senator?" 

"You get all the exclusives, Ms Sullivan," he promises, brushing a kiss across her lips, again carefully. 

Chloe reaches up to straighten his tie, the rings on her left hand catching the light, making Lex wonder, not for the first time, how he ever got so lucky. "You and me against the world?"

He takes his left hand in hers then, raises it to his lips, remembering all the twists and turns in the road from Smallville to here, all the times when the world had said "No," and they were the only ones who said, "Yes." She tilts her head and smiles up at him and he wonders if she's remembering too. "'Twas ever thus," he says softly and she smiles and leans against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, breathes in the scent of her and he knows that, no matter what may happen in the future, as long as they are together, they can face anything. 

 

Just then there's a knock at the door and they both know what it means. Chloe moves around behind him, smoothes down the shoulders of his suit jacket, he returns the favour by holding her jacket while she slips into it. Then, hand in hand, they step out to greet the world. 

 

Together.


End file.
